Mentiras Blancas
by Ishida Rio
Summary: Mi primer fic de Yu Gi Oh. Katsuya tiene un importante secreto. Kaiba lo sabe. Una conversación sobre algo que Seto no entiende cambiará la vida de Jounou.


**Disclamer (odio estas cosas): Yu gi oh no es mío, no me sé el nombre del autor, pero todos sabemos que solo le pertenece a él. **

**Mentiras Blancas. **

[POV Kaiba]

Sonríes. Como siempre, sonríes. Te detesto por eso. Ríes, juegas, corres... eres "feliz". Te odio. No te entiendo... y por eso te odio aún más.

¿Porqué lo haces?, ¿porqué les haces creer a todos que eres feliz?

Quizás los puedas engañar... tus malditos amigos de hogares perfectos incapaces de ver tu actuación, pero yo sí puedo verla... Yo si sé lo que ocurre... y no necesito ser tu amigo para darme cuenta que vives un infierno, y no necesito sermones sobre la amistad para ver que toda tu vida es una maldita mentira...

Nunca se los has dicho. Nunca lo has insinuado siquiera. Es tu más profundo secreto, y piensas que nadie lo sabe... pero para mí es muy claro... demasiado, quizás. Sin embargo no puedo negar que no sé nada de ti, y eso me hizo dudar de lo que veía y comenzaba a creer. Y como no soy tu amigo, ni me interesa serlo, pues opté por investigar. Si no les habías contado nada a ellos, ¿serías capaz de contármelo a mí?, ¡ja!, que risa solo pensar en esa posibilidad.

El punto es que busqué y busqué... y al fin creo estar cerca de la razón por la que te esfuerzas tanto en llevar esta farsa bajo el elegante nombre de "vida":

Trabajas de 04.00 a 07.00am en la oficina de periódicos. Ganas una miseria que tu padre se bebe en un día. Él recibe una pequeña jubilación de invalidez (aunque pienso que un hombre cuya única enfermedad es ser alcohólico sea considerado "inválido" es una pérdida). Cierto, esa pensión también se la bebe. Sé que apenas tienes para comer y vestir, Y sé que tienes que lidiar con las borracheras de tu padre todos los días. Sé también que casi no comes de los nervios, y que casi todas las veces que lo haces, vomitas. Así es Katsuya... soy el único que sabe que eres parte del pequeño y selecto grupo de hombres con anorexia nerviosa y/o bulimia. Sufres, por la nefasta combinación, un avanzado nivel de desnutrición, y el único lujo que te das son las bebidas energéticas (esas tóxicas mezclas de cafeína y estimulantes) que bebes por tonelada para poder funcionar durante el día sin morir por descompensación.

En la tarde visitas a Yugi, quien todos los días te invita a almorzar, y luego marchas a tu casa a ver que nuevo destrozo ha hecho tu padre. Tu vida es patética Katsuya... patética. Pero sigues adelante... ¿porqué?, podría decir que lo averigüé, así como podría decir que no. Eso del amor filial no me lo trago. Mi único avance es que necesitas dinero, al parecer con algo de urgencia... supongo que no quieres que nadie vea que vives en el limbo del deceso por inanición, o que te niegas a la idea de no poder seguir estudiando. Sin embargo... sigues como si nada pasara. Simulas frente a todos estar feliz y contento con la miseria de vida que llevas sobre tus hombros. ¿No sería más fácil si dieras un poco de lástima?. Sabes bien que todas tus desgracias tienen un nombre, y lo llamas "Padre". Sus borracheras y las palizas que intentas ocultar tienen una simple solución, a la que incluso un tonto como tú podría acceder. Simplemente podrías denunciarlo, y en menos de una semana estarías viviendo en la acogedora casa de tu madre con tu adorada hermana. ¿Porqué sigues con él?, ¿Qué clase de "amor" soporta las golpizas que recibes?. Por tu manera de actuar (y de sentarte, caminar y hablar) puedo deducir que te las da, al menos, dos veces por semana. Lo sé porque conozco las marcas, la posiciones que tomas... eran las mismas maneras que usaba yo cuando era más pequeño. Todo de ti te delata ante mis ojos. La forma en que te sientas me dice que debe patearte en el suelo. Tu manera de apoyarte sin cargar tu peso en los brazos, que ha de golpearte con algo contundente, y que buscas protegerte cubriéndote. Tu cuello casi no tiene marcas, al igual que tu rostro.

Para ellos, son producto de tus riñas callejeras. Para mí, solo son cobardía. Eso del amor es una excusa...

Necesito saberlo Katsuya, ¿porqué aguantas?, ¿porqué finges?, ¿porqué aceptas?.

Nunca me había sentido tan curioso en mi vida.  
***

El edificio estaba casi vacío. Los alumnos se habían ido casi en su totalidad, y solo aquellos encargados de la limpieza y quienes los esperaban se mantenían en aulas aisladas.

Al menos eso evitó que alguien fuera testigo de la extraña situación que se daba en el pasillo del tercer piso.

--¡Que me sueltes!... por un demonio ¡¿estás escuchándome?!

Las quejas constantes no habían parado desde que lo había encontrado en el techo durmiendo, y "suavemente" lo había tomado de la muñeca, obligándolo a seguirlo hasta alguna sala en donde pudieran conversar tranquilos.

--¡Maldito Kaiba! ¡Suéltame! _ Dios Kaiba... me duele por un demonio, ¡duele mucho!_

Cansado, y con los oídos zumbando, Seto abre la primera puerta que aparece, y tira con más fuerza de Katsuya, lanzándolo contra unas mesas con fuerza y cierto grado de brutalidad. Con paciencia y frialdad se dedicó a observar las expresiones y reacciones del Perro que tenía al frente. Pudo ver el dolor en los ojos cerrados, pudo ver las ganas de llorar, incluso la lágrima que se le escapó cuando sus costillas chocaron contra una silla.

--¿Qué demonios quieres? -preguntó con voz siseante, mirando a Kaiba desde el suelo, aguantando el dolor que sentía. -¡Responde!  
--Tengo una pregunta que hacerte, y quiero que me la contestes.  
--...Si solo es eso... ¿porqué me trajiste de esta manera?  
--Se me antojó -dijo simplemente. -A veces los perros son necios y hay que tratarlos con firmeza.  
--¿Qué quieres? -escupió cuando por fin pudo ponerse de pie.  
--Tu padre te golpea -dijo, sin inmutarse por la expresión de sorpresa del rubio -Trabajas para mantener la casa que él debería mantener. Dejas que se tome todo lo que ganas, pero sigues trabajando y trabajando, sacrificando tus estudios y posibles deseos, si es la vida patética que llevas te ha dejado alguno.  
--¡¿Cómo te atreves?! -reclamó elevando su puño contra el castaño, sin embargo este lo evadió fácilmente, logrando enganchar una llave, inmovilizando el brazo derecho de Jounouchi en su espalda. -¡No tienes idea de lo que hablas! -gruñó cuando vio que su acción se limitaba solo a reclamar.  
--¿Estás seguro? -preguntó maliciosamente mientras paseaba su mano libre por el costado de Katsuya, presionando levemente algunos puntos, logrando lo que quería.... dolor. -A mi me parece que a una persona normal esto le causaría cosquillas...  
--...¿Qué demonios sabes tú lo que a alguien le causa cosquillas...?... ¿acaso has estado con alguien cariñosamente jugando?, ¿acaso alguna vez has tenido una madre amable que te hiciera reír cuando llorabas?, ¿o acaso alguna vez has molestado a tu pequeño hermano, logrando que riera hasta que mojara los pantalones?

Algo menos que furioso, Seto aprovechó su posición para lanzar al rubio contra las mesas que lo recibieron al entrar al aula.

--Hace mucho tiempo tuve algo cercano a los amigos y jugábamos. Hace mucho tiempo hacía llorar a Mokuba de la risa. Y aunque nunca tuve una "madre cariñosa" como tu le dices... no lo lamento, porque así me ahorré la humillación del abandono. Quizás sea huérfano... pero al menos mis padres no nos repartieron a Mokuba y a mí como miserables objetos inútiles. -la expresión dolida de Jounou le provocaba cierta satisfacción que dejaba crecer con el silencio que siguió a sus palabras -Si Katsuya... hubo un tiempo en que yo también tuve "vida", poca, pero la tuve. Ahora, como nos estamos desviando del tema... te haré la pregunta que no me permitiste formularte. Como decía, tu vida es un basural. Te golpean, eres bulímico y pobre. Tu madre, tu hermana y su vida feliz están al otro lado de la carretera, a menos de una hora de carretera, cosa que no evitaría que estudiaras en el mismo Instituto, ni que vieras a tu "tropa de amigos". Te quedas con ese hombre que te hace daño. ¿Porqué?

Palabras dichas sin sentimiento alguno, solo expresadas.

Sensaciones a flor de piel que colapsaban los sentidos de Jounouchi, signos sin sentido que Kaiba intentaba relacionar.

--_Dímelo de una vez..._. -no le interesaba Katsuya, pero tampoco era un maldito sádico sin sentimientos. Ver al rubio ahí, todavía tirado entre las mesas y sillas, aguantando el dolor, la verdad y el hecho de que fuera justamente él, Seto Kaiba, quien se lo dijera, no era de su completo agrado. -Tu padre es alcohólico... sabes lo que eso conlleva, nadie es tan estúpido para no darse cuenta. _ Ni siquiera tú._  
--Déjame en paz... Mi vida no te interesa...  
--¿Porqué insistes en llamarlo vida? -preguntó sentándose cómodamente en una mesa alejada -Yo lo llamaría mentira.  
--¿Así denominas tu propia existencia vacía y sin motivos?, dices que mi vida es un basural... pero tu vida no se aleja mucho de la mía... La gente trabaja para vivir, pero tu vives para trabajar. La gente busca superación, y tú los humillas. A nadie le importas realmente... claro, que si sumamos a tu nombre el apellido "enorme fortuna", pues los simpatizantes te llueven por montones...  
--Al contrario tuyo, la verdad no me molesta porque no la niego.  
--¿Para qué quieres saber porqué me quedo con Papá?, ¿acaso no es obvio?  
--¿Amor... filial? -una risa corta que pronto se transformó en una carcajada abierta y sonora -¡No me dirás ahora que amas a tu padre!, ¡jajajajajaja!

Jounouchi observó a Kaiba reír como nunca lo había visto en su vida. El muchacho castaño parecía realmente... divertido... No había humillación, no había soberbia... Era como si le hubiera contado el chiste más gracioso del mundo. Y de algún modo entendió. Negarse no servía de nada... ¡ni siquiera era digno de la lástima de Kaiba!...

_Maldito bufón..._

Las palabras sonaron firmes en su cabeza aunque nadie había hablado.

_No me sirves de nada... ¡ni siquiera puedes traer un poco de dinero!_

--¿Para qué quieres saber la respuesta Kaiba? -dijo finalmente, cuando sintió que podía hablar sin llorar.  
--Curiosidad. -respondió sin dudar -Simple curiosidad.  
--....¿Cómo te diste cuenta?  
--No responderé eso.  
--Supongo que no importa ¿verdad?  
--No. -Seto de pronto se sorprendió abriendo la boca para decir algo más -_Aunque si me respondes con sinceridad, quizás te diga como lo noté...._  
--Papá está enfermo... y necesita ayuda profesional. Necesito el dinero necesario para brindarle esa ayuda...  
--Tu padre no está enfermo.  
--¡Si lo está!, ¡el alcohol no lo deja pensar!  
--Y supongo que ahora me dirás que no quiere golpearte ¿verdad?

Dios, ¿cómo era posible que ese desgraciado castaño de ojos fríos se mantuviera impasible?

--Papá nunca me había levantado la mano...  
--Pues ahora parece que lo hace con mucha frecuencia.  
--¡Está enfermo y quiero ayudarlo!, ¡es mi deber ayudarlo!  
--¿Y estás dispuesto a que te pegue y haga contigo lo que quiera?  
--¡Él no sabe lo que hace!... el alcohol lo ciega... no lo deja pensar...  
--Entonces me das la razón... -Katsuya lo pensó antes de responder. ¿Estaba realmente dispuesto a todo con tal de ayudar a su padre?.  
--Si Kaiba... estoy dispuesto a todo por ayudarlo...

Necedad. Necedad en su más pura expresión. Y extrañamente... sentía que debía vencer esa necedad a cualquier costo.

--Sabes lo costosos que son esos programas. -dijo descuidadamente -Tendrías que hacer muchas cosas para pagarlos... -Jounou desvió la mirada -Y si dejas que tu padre se lo beba todo pues... no vas a llegar muy lejos..  
--¿Qué quieres decir? No es común en ti hablar con indirectas -reclamó.  
--Bien, entonces seré claro para que tu pequeño cerebro pueda entenderme... Necesitas hacer algo que te reporte grandes cantidades de dinero en poco tiempo. ¿Muy complicado?  
--No necesito que me digas cosas que ya sé. -el otro rió de manera oscura y Katsuya se tensó -¿qué?, ¿ahora vas a ofrecerme una solución?  
--...Podría llamarse así.

Jounouchi aguantó su sorpresa y se limitó a mirar con curiosidad a Kaiba. El otro jugaba con un lápiz, simulando no estar realmente interesado.

--Habla Kaiba... ¡Habla de una vez!

Seto miró al rubio con desdén y sacó su chequera del bolso. En silencio extendió un cheque a nombre de Katsuya Jounouchi. El monto total del documento eran mil doscientos dólares.

--Este cheque que ves aquí... casi es tuyo.  
--¿C-casi?... ¿qué...?  
--Este dinero te alcanzaría para pagar el primer mes de tratamiento, supongo que sabes eso...  
--¿Qué tramas?... ¿qué pretendes con ese cheque? Porque podría jurar sobre mi hermana que no vas a regalármelo...  
--Bingo Perro, tu astucia ha permitido que conserves a tu hermana. -por fin los ojos azules de Kaiba se encontraron con las perlas doradas del otro. -Dijiste que estabas dispuesto a todo, bien pues te aviso que este chequecito será tuyo... esta noche...

Jounou no pudo evitar sonrojarse. ¿Para qué Kaiba querría darle el maldito cheque en la noche? Estaba seguro que algo más había tras todo eso de la curiosidad y las preguntas.

--Deja de jugar y habla de una vez.  
--¿Estás dispuesto a todo?  
--Ya te dije que si.  
--Entonces te espero esta noche en mi casa -dijo lacónicamente -te daré mil dólares por la noche, y 500 mas si es que me sorprendes  
--Q-qu... ¿Ha...hablas de....?  
--Dinero rápido y constante, ¿de qué otra forma pensabas conseguirlo?...

El silencio que siguió animó a Seto a continuar hablando. Era extraño que se sintiera tan, pero tan predispuesto a humillar y barrer el suelo con Katsuya, pero en alguna parte de su frío corazón sentía que debía convencer a ese necio de dejar su idea de "hijo del año".

--¿Aceptas o no? -inquirió con impaciencia. Kaiba se regocijaba en la sorpresa de Katsuya... pero no esperaba lo que venía.  
--De acuerdo. Dime la hora

Un simple lapsus en su mente, y se vio sosteniendo al rubio por la chaqueta mientras lo zamarreaba de manera poco menos que brutal.

--¡¡¿Eres imbécil o qué?!! ¡no tienes dignidad!  
--¿Qué demonios importa la dignidad si alguien que quieres necesita tu ayuda?

Ayuda, persona importante, ¡estúpidas palabras!, solo llevaban a chicos tontos como Katsuya a desperdiciar su vida en imbecilidades que solo les traerían problemas. Muchachos ingenuos y terriblemente estúpidos que no se daban cuenta de la locura que estaban cometiendo.

De pronto, Kaiba notó que Jounouchi era demasiado liviano para alguien de su estatura y edad.

--_¡Bingo Kaiba!, acabas de recordar que le tiraste en la cara que era bulímico._

Sin querer, lo levantó un poco, sin dejar de zamarrearlo y gritarle cosas. Su boca y su mente estaban completamente desconectadas, o al menos las partes de su cerebro que controlaban ambos lugares funcionaban bastante bien por separado.

Cuando sintió que lo tenía lo suficientemente alto y asfixiado, lo soltó con soberbia, con un gesto de profundo desprecio. Sin embargo, no contaba con que en su caída, Jounou intentara mantener el equilibrio, cayendo sobre su pecho y, por consiguiente, arrastrándolo hacia el suelo.

El silencio que siguió al estrépito de sus cuerpos y de las mesas y sillas que también salieron afectadas les pareció tremendamente importante. Era un silencio para pensar, para reflexionar. Cosas importantes, muy importantes, se habían dicho en esos breves minutos en que habían hablado. La vida de Katsuya había salido a la luz de la manera más violenta y dura que podía, y dicha por el menos indicado. Kaiba, sin embargo, no se jactaba de lo que sabía o del poder que ahora podía ejercer sobre el rubio... extrañamente, parecía intentar convencerlo de no ayudar a su padre, y de concentrarse en su vida antes que tratar de arreglar el intento de vida que su progenitor llevaba.

Seto se hallaba boca arriba, con su compañero de clase sobre el pecho, sin ejercer, casi, peso alguno contra su cuerpo. El rubio estaba descuidadamente echado sobre él, sin intenciones de moverse o al menos de mirarlo.

--Quieres el cheque ¿verdad? -dijo finalmente.  
--Claro que lo quiero. -dicho esto, Jounouchi se sentó sobre la cadera de Kaiba, a horcajadas, sabiendo lo que eso implicaba. -Solo dime qué hacer...

El Ceo lo pensó y pensó miles de veces en breves segundos. No podía convencerlo. No podía evitar que el estúpido Perro arruinara su vida. Quizás entonces no sería malo ayudarlo a que su ruina fuera menos dolorosa...

--Desvístete...  
***

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Katsuya abrió los ojos. Su cuerpo estaba adolorido y sudado, pero extrañamente satisfecho, aunque también se sentía sucio, indigno y vacío. De sus labios no escapaban más que jadeos, en un intento vano por normalizar su respiración agitada... nunca había imaginado a Kaiba con semejante.... energía...

Cero palabras, cero expresiones, solo placer y piel. Algunos gruñidos y suspiros salieron de ellos mientras estaban juntos, pero nada digno de mencionar o recordar... claro, hasta que vio que el Ceo caminaba hacia la puerta.

_--¿Si se me antoja te llamo?  
--Claro._

Se había vendido. Se había vendido a Seto Kaiba y, para colmo de males, le había dicho que podía llamarlo tantas veces quisiera. Poco le faltó para decirle Ya conoces el precio, pero le pareció innecesario.

Sus dedos se deslizaron hasta el cheque y sonrió. Si sus cálculos no fallaban, tenía al menos doscientos cincuenta dólares libres.  
***

Si estaba o no sorprendido, nadie podía decirlo. Sus amigos hablaban en voz baja, preguntándose que nuevo trabajo habría conseguido, y que tan bueno sería para generar esos cambios.

Y no es que fueran grandes cambios, de hecho (según los cálculos de Seto) habían tardado al menos dos semanas en notarlo.

--Te ves muy bien Jounou -dijo Honda desordenando su cabello -¿Estás comiendo mejor o qué?, te ves mas gordo... no te vayas a convertir en una bola de grasa.  
--¡Honda!

Esta vez llevaba zapatillas nuevas. Todos las comentaron. Sin embargo no habían notado que cada dos días su amigo estrenaba una camiseta nueva, y que tenía una bicicleta de excelente calidad aparcada en el estacionamiento de la escuela. Tampoco sabían que el padre de Jounouchi estaba siendo tratado en una clínica especial de la capital, y que su buen hijo estaba pagando todo. Para sus amigos era común que el adulto no saliera en las conversaciones, y como jamás iban a la casa del rubio, no podían saber los cambios acontecidos.

-_-Si eso es la amistad, prefiero estar solo._..

Sin ser su amigo, sin ser más que.... un compañero se clase, Kaiba sabía más de Katsuya que todos los "amigos" juntos. Sabía tanto de él que recordaba incluso el precio de las zapatillas y el regalo de cumpleaños que el muchacho escondía en el armario para su hermana. Mientras se vestía le había comentado que era un telar. Parece que a la chica le había dado por pintar.

Nunca había visto el interior de la casa antes, pero aprovechando la soledad en la que ahora vivía Jounouchi, le parecía más apropiado ir a ese lugar antes de que el rubio apareciera por su mansión. Si Mokuba lo veía sospecharía algo y preguntaría, y tarde o temprano terminaría averiguando su "negocio". Pero nadie podía enterarse. Era un pacto sin palabras que había entre ambos. Jounou hacía su trabajo, Kaiba le pagaba y después se olvidaban.

--_Es extraño..._

El castaño miró la pantalla de su laptop mientras pensaba... Sin duda alguna lo que hacían no era bueno, no correcto (aunque eso el importara tanto como la inmortalidad del cangrejo) pero...el Perro parecía feliz.

--_Está loco... Nunca podré entenderlo._

Y decidió pensar en cosas más productivas. Jounouchi Katsuya después de todo, no era nada en su vida.  
***

--Kaiba...

Jounouchi se movió de la puerta, dejando el camino libre al castaño.

--No están. -dijo el otro, observando el lugar.  
--Me llamaron hoy en la mañana. -respondió sin saber porqué. -Les dije que estaba bien.  
--Como de costumbre se lo creyeron.  
--Kaiba... -Seto sacó su chequera y comenzó a escribirlo cuando Katsuya habló -No lo hagas, no habrá.... nada.  
--¿Cómo que no? -reclamó con voz firme -Estoy pagándote, por si no lo recuerdas.  
--Yo... ya tengo cubierto el tratamiento de Papá...  
--No intentes hacerte el listo conmigo Perro -dijo aprisionándolo contra la pared mientras su mano derecha se cerraba contra ese cuello terso y claro -Tienes ese maldito tratamiento costeado hace más de tres semanas.

Sus labios se acercaron a esa vena que latía furiosamente en a unión entre el cuello y el hombro, dispuesto a tomar lo que antes le ofrecían, aunque fuera a la fuerza.

--No...  
--Te pagaré de todas formas...  
--¡No podemos Kaiba! -gritó empujándolo lejos de su cuerpo -¡Estoy enfermo Kaiba!... estoy enfermo...

Seto abrió sus perlas azules un poco más de lo acostumbrado. ¿Enfermo?, ¿y de qué?, ¿qué cosa podía ser tan mala como para impedirles....? Entonces cayó en cuenta...

--¿ETS? [Enfermedad de transmisión sexual]  
--... Tu... no fuiste el único dispuesto a pagarme.... Kaiba yo... no podría estando consciente de lo que pasaría...

La puerta se cerró en la espalda del multimillonario en silencio. Simplemente se había levantado y se había ido, tomando su chequera en el camino. Algo en su... ¿corazón? , bueno, algo en alguna parte de él le decía que tenía importante responsabilidad en eso...

Sin embargo ahora entendía porqué Katsuya había dejado el Instituto.  
***

Sin duda alguna ese había sido el año más extraño que había vivido. Había hecho, dicho y pensado cosas que jamás creyó que haría, diría o pensaría.

Extrañamente no se sentía mal por eso. Realmente no sentía nada. Solo era una manera de demostrarles a los tontos de sus ex compañeros que no era un ogro sin sentimientos, y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que ayudando a aquél que ellos rechazaron... a aquél que llamaban su amigo, pero que abandonaron cuando este más los necesitaba.

--_La amistad no vale nada... Te traicionaron cuando tu siempre confiaste en ellos más que en ti mismo. ¿Lo ves Perro?, tenía razón, y estás pagando caro el no haberme escuchado..._

El pitito molesto del monitor cardíaco ya comenzaba a sacarlo de sus casillas. Pero aún no quería irse. Quizás con el tiempo si había llegado a estimar en algo al rubio que ahora estaba sobre la blanca cama de hospital. Su pecho se movía arrítmicamente, ayudado por un respirador artificial, el cual a su vez estaba conectado a otras tantas máquinas que no lo habían mantenido vivo los últimos cuatro días.

Todo estaba costeándolo él. Eso era más gracioso todavía en ese teatro de ironías y sinsabores que estaban viviendo. A veces se sentía un poco mal al pensar que lo hacía solamente para molestar a los otros, pero se consolaba diciéndose que no era solo por eso. Quizás la lástima realmente era poderosa. Dicen que ayudar a alguien de vez en cuando no mata a nadie.

--Tanto... tiempo Kaiba... -dijo entrecortadamente Jounouchi, abriendo al fin sus ojos apagados. -Supe... supe que estabas firmando algunos... contratos...  
--Las enfermeras son demasiado entrometidas.  
--Después de todo... -una lágrima cristalina se deslizó por su mejilla anormalmente pálida, y se detuvo en la blanca almohada -tenías razón Kaiba... tenías toda la maldita razón, como siempre... No debí... no.... Mi vida desperdiciada... perdida... Lo hice todo y... ¿qué recibí a cambio Kaiba?... nada... Todos se fueron... él, mis amigos... y para que el destino termine de reírse de mí... solo tú estás conmigo.  
--Descansa Perro. No te agites diciendo cosas que ya no valen la pena  
--Kaiba yo.... yo no quiero morir...

Sufrimiento humano en su más pura expresión... Siempre Katsuya había sido un montón de emociones puras e inútiles...

--Quiero aprender a bucear ¿sabes?...-dijo mientras algunas lágrimas lo traicionan- me gustaría poder estudiar algo en la Universidad... viajar alguna vez... -Seto tembló cuando sintió que la voz del otro estaba apagándose lentamente -Quiero hacer tantas cosas.... Kaiba... -sin saber porqué, el castaño tomó esa mano que temblaba en el umbral de la muerte, al tiempo que esas gemas color miel se cerraban poco a poco -quiero... hacer tantas cosas... con... con...  
--¿Perro...?.... ¿Katsuya?... ¡Katsuya!  
***

La nieve caía delicadamente. Los inviernos nunca habían pasado de lluvia y viento, pero este tenía nieve.

Seto miraba el cielo con el semblante un poco triste. Frente a él, una rosa roja sobre un pequeño montículo blanco que ocultaba una tumba que nadie visitaba.

Aún no terminaba de explicarse porque iba y colocaba una rosa roja. Quizás porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer, quizás porque se sentía ligeramente culpable, o curioso. Si, era eso, se sentía curioso...

_Quiero... hacer tantas cosas... con... con..._

--Con... ¿qué ibas a decir después eh Perro?.

El celular sonó y Kaiba lo contestó al tiempo que volteaba y se alejaba. Curioso o no curioso, era una pregunta que nunca tendría respuesta. Preocuparse por cosas sin solución era inútil.

Después de todo, la vida debía continuar, con o sin Jounouchi Katsuya.

**Owari.  
  
**

**Notas: Nyaaa, este es mi primer fic de Yu gi oh. Hasta ahora solo los había leído, pero me atreví con esta parejita que me encanta aunque... no se si pueda llamarlo "parejita" (al menos en este fic). Espero que les haya gustado ^^. Bai bai... Rio.**


End file.
